Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated compliance management.
Description of the Related Art
There are strict compliance rules in place for broadcasting content to end customers. Compliance rule sets vary by country. Compliance rules sets also influence parental guidance ratings. For example, excessive violence in a TV episode may warrant an 18 certificate rating. In the traditional broadcast world, this may influence the time a programme is aired (for example after a 9:00 pm watershed). In the OTT VOD (over the top video on demand) world, this would inform parental guidance controls to ensure that for example an 8 year old cannot watch an 18 certificate rated piece of content without parental consent.
The traditional approach for long form content in the pre-transmission workflow is for a compliance editor to view each piece of content and then create and enter compliance metadata at specific time codes in the video asset that is categorised against a set of compliance rules.
The aggregated metadata can then be used in order to determine any compliance issues that may be faced for a programme in terms of its guidance rating and time of broadcast.
For large content volumes this requires multiple compliance moderators and can be cost prohibitive.